Closer
by PastellRain
Summary: Yuki develops emotions, including feelings for Kyon. Kyon x Yuki, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I just got into the Haruhi Suzumiya series, and I really didn't expect to like it this much. This will surely be one of my fanfiction fandoms in the future!

I've fallen in love with the Kyon x Yuki pairing. Something that isn't yuri for once!?

I love Yuki so much, that these fantasies broke my long, long writer's block!

Sadly, I feel like my writing has gotten rusty ;;

This is my first ever Haruhi Suzumiya fanfic, I'm new to the fandom.

**This will be two chapters long**, the second part will be smutty. I'm still debating whether it'll become full-on sex (probably not actually), or something more softcore than that. This is rated M just in case.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Both characters are eighteen years old at the time the story takes place. Yuki is both physically and mentally eighteen. (I imagine that she was created as a sixteen-year-old but eventually grows up with the passing of time.)

However, this also means this takes place after the entire franchise. I apologize if something about this story is off, because I haven't read all the light novels.

* * *

It was a normal day after school as a freshman in college. Well, kind of. Kyon got a letter written on a bookmark, from Yuki Nagato, telling him to meet at her house. It had been slipped into Kyon's textbook, the page the homework lesson was on. It fell out when Kyon was about to study and he instantly recognized Yuki's beautifully printed handwriting, along with the blunt undetailed way the invitation was written. The bookmark had a faint flower pattern.

_7:00, my apartment. I'll be waiting._

That was Yuki's way of inviting Kyon to talk about something. Always indirect.

By now the two have developed a fairly close bond, even going on a couple of outings recently, just the two of them. Kyon got even better at reading what Yuki was feeling; something that nobody else seemed to know how to do. It could even be said that the two knew how to communicate without words.

"I wonder what she wants to tell me this time." Kyon thought, momentarily pulling the note from his pocket, going over it again and sliding it back in as he walked the rest of the way down the street.

It was almost 7:00. He was supposed to be at Yuki's apartment room by that time. It was the same scenario from a few times back. Kyon could never forget the day Yuki told him that she was a humanoid interface in the same manner. Regardless of what Yuki happened to be, the two had built trust between them.

Kyon arrived at stoic girl's apartment to be greeted with a sight all too typical. Yuki Nagato was sitting on the mat of her room, under the window, body facing the table next to her. Her pale face held no definite expression. She stood as still as the citrus light that filtered in from the window behind her, painting her silver locks gold. Aside her on the table was a book with a bookmark halfway through the pages.

"Greetings." Yuki Nagato said in her flat voice, bowing her head without a change of expression.

Kyon pulled himself over and settled himself down next to Yuki.

"So, Nagato. What did you want me here for."

Yuki gave a long stare focusing on nothing in particular, almost as if she were feeling... shy.

"I wanted to see you." She finally said, quietly and without any emotion.

Kyon felt strangely comforted. Was Nagato being affectionate? He could feel subtle emotion in her actions and words. They were becoming easier to read the closer they drifted together.

"Well... that's nice." Kyon said. "I'd be happy to spend some time with you."

"I'll bring tea." Yuki said softly and bluntly, as she got up and shuffled to the kitchen room. Her footsteps were incredibly quiet and did not shake the small room.

"I guess she just wants to talk, about little meaningless things." Kyon thought. "Or maybe, not talk at all. I wouldn't be surprised if she stayed silent the whole time..."

Being alone with Yuki Nagato, even though she seldom spoke, was admittedly relaxing. It was really good break from hanging around with the wild, eccentric Haruhi all day.

Yuki came back with the tea and sipped it rather nonchalantly on the other side of the table from the boy she had invited over. Kyon held the cup to his mouth and sipped. The tea wasn't as tasteful as Mikuru's, it was rather subtle. He still found it enjoyable nonetheless.

"So, Nagato..." Kyon decided to start a conversation after the levels of tea went down. "How have you been feeling lately? Just wondering."

"Just fine. Content." Yuki responded.

"That's good. Read anything good lately?"

Yuki nodded.

Kyon forced a little smile. This conversation, like all conversations with Yuki, was really going nowhere.

The silent female abruptly got up from where she was sitting, walked towards Kyon's side of the table, and sat down again a few inches away from him without a word.

"I am now closer to you." She said after a pause.

Yuki had stated the obvious. But Kyon took the meaning in a different way. They were now closer... closer in the sense of a friendship-like bond.

Kyon, lost in the serenity of the moment so gentle, patted Yuki on the head. Her soft hair was warm, smoother than he had expected.

"Nagato, I don't think I've ever properly..." Kyon started speaking, and Yuki looked at him. Her large eyes glistened in the sunset light.

"...Never mind." Kyon felt unnerved by Yuki's gaze and paused. "Well... I was saying. I feel like I hadn't got a chance to properly thank you, for all you've done. So I hope we can stay close like this in the future."

Kyon felt his pulse increase slightly. What did he just say? It was so out-of-character for him. He cast his face down.

"Kyon." Yuki spoke, her voice very clear. Kyon lifted his face up found himself looking directly at the mystifying girl's face. Man, were her eyes pretty. Since when did they get so pretty? Yuki's very gaze was mesmerizing.

The very next words she spoke were so sudden, that they stilled the world for the upcoming few seconds.

"I have feelings for you." Yuki spoke, in her monotone voice.

Kyon's heart skipped a beat. His breath caught in his chest.

"Nagato..." Kyon thought. The citrus sunset light was swallowing the room. Everything was still, soundless. Yuki cast her face down as if reading an imaginary book, then seconds later looked back at Kyon.

"_Kyon, I love you_."

The words that came from her lips were unlike any other words Yuki had ever spoken. They were filled with meaning and even, emotions. Kyon could hear her breathe as she spoke.

"Nagato..." Kyon mouthed quietly, before addressing her by her first name. "Yuki. Is that true?"

The girl, with eyes like clear amber, nodded.

"I love you." She spoke again. Her face was so beautiful in this moment. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Kyon and buried her face in his shoulder.

Kyon, experiencing the warm chills, was seeing a side of Yuki he had never seen before. He loved it. It was affectionate and sweet. It was the side that completed her.

"I love you too." The words slipped out of Kyon's mouth.

Yuki, lifting her face from Kyon's shoulder, looked Kyon directly in the eye, and whispered "I love you" again in a tone so sensual, it enraptured Kyon in shivers. She leaned her head in for a kiss, and Kyon tenderly accepted it.

The kiss sent feelings of pleasure through Kyon's mind and body. Yuki's lips were so soft, like feathers brushing against Kyon's. The enrapture went into more passionate territory when Yuki rested her hands onto the back of Kyon's neck and started using her tongue. Kyon couldn't stop at this point. He went with Yuki's motions and synchronized his tongue with hers. Her licking was rhythmic, passionate and very, very amazing. Kyon couldn't believe this was Yuki, giving him such an intense kiss.

When they separated, they looked into each other's half closed eyes. Yuki took her long, pretty fingers and started to unbutton the white shirt she had on.

Kyon could feel his heartbeat throughout his whole body. Sweat decorated the back of his neck as he was slowly coming to terms with how beautiful Yuki was. Not only visually, but inside her heart, her soul.

When Yuki finished unbuttoning the shirt, she slowly took both sides and gently slid the garment off. Underneath, she was completely topless. Her shapely bare chest was fully exposed to the now violet light of the room.

"Yuki..." Kyon whispered. Her breasts were small, not exactly perfect, but rather nicely shaped. It was such an intimate sight. In Kyon's eyes, they were beautiful.

"Kyon..." Yuki said, leaning towards him, her monotone voice laced with desire. "I want us to become closer."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyon, still in a bit of disbelief, wanted to continue. He had feelings for Nagato as well. She had her breasts out in front of him, and it did succeed in being inviting.

"Yuki, this is what you want? You and me..."

The smaller figure nodded once.

"Yes."

"But Nagato, um... Yuki? I have to ask you... why?"

Kyon, though he never admitted it, always thought of Yuki as an "above average" girl when it came to things like appearance and beauty, the things Taniguchi cared about. She even got bonus points for being extremely hard to get, and an intelligent humanoid interface to top it off. She certainly was not your average girl.

Kyon? He never thought of himself as more than average. He didn't pity himself for it, but simply never felt entitled to anything higher than average.

"Because..." Yuki started to explain. "I am attached to you, in a spiritual way. Because of you and all the kindness you've given me, I've experienced feelings."

Kyon kept listening.

"I am an Integrated Data Sentient Entity Humanoid Interface created without the ability or need to feel such things. But being with you, my mind has developed on its own. The first time I had experienced a feeling, it was an incredibly powerful sensation. It came with the desire to be with you."

"Nagato, it couldn't be..." Kyon started. "That feeling, was it... loneliness?"

Yuki nodded once.

"It appears to be. After I experienced the feeling, I conducted research on human emotions and decided that the feeling I felt most closely resembled the descriptions for 'lonely', 'downcast', 'isolated'."

Kyon's mood suddenly fell. Yuki had been feeling sad and she couldn't even tell him?

"Nagato, I'm so sorry." Kyon took Yuki in his arms and gave her a tender hug. Her body temperature naturally seemed cold. "Were those the emotions that had you recreate the world at one point?"

"Yes." Came Yuki's voice. Kyon held on to her tightly.

"So Nagato, you wanted to live a life as a normal human, so you wouldn't be as lonely?"

"Rather so."

"Well, Yuki." Kyon looked directly at her face. "Let me tell you something. You are already human. You have emotions, you can feel. You have a heart. That's enough to be considered human in my book, Yuki."

"Thank you." Yuki said. Her voice was as flat as always, but Kyon could hear genuine gratitude in her words.

"As I am a Data Sentient Entity Humanoid Interface, none of this is supposed to be happening. But the emotions I feel with you are so powerful, I cannot help but to convey them to you. I find additionally that I lack the required vocabulary to do so."

"Emotions can't be put into words." Kyon said. "We try our best to do so, but in reality, even the best explanation of our feelings only convey half of what we really feel. It's normal for that to be the case, Yuki. Even with your huge vocabulary, you still can't find the right words."

"I have learned quite a bit from you." Yuki stated, nodding.

"Yeah. Yuki, um..." Kyon couldn't forget about one thing. "You can put your shirt back on now if you want to."

Yuki shook her head, her soft hair swishing subtly in the air. By now, the sun was going down and the windows were glowing purple.

"I am not finished being intimate with you." She spoke. "Is that okay, Kyon? May I continue?"

Kyon quickly as possible tried getting back into the mood. He took a long look at Yuki's inviting breasts, replayed the sensual kiss in his mind...

"Yes, you can." Kyon said, "You have my consent. I want to make you feel good."

Being intimate with Yuki Nagato? Kyon didn't mind a bit. He did love her, after all.

"Kiss me here." Yuki pointed at her chest. Kyon could hear a demanding tone in her voice, or perhaps it was his imagination.

Kyon did as Yuki said and gave her a kiss between her breasts, and one below her neck. He could hear Yuki breathing more heavily than usual. She tilted her neck up in satisfaction, and Kyon continued giving her affectionate kisses there.

Forcefully, Yuki collapsed onto Kyon's neck and gave him sweet kisses in the same area.

"Take of... your shirt." Yuki demanded. Or was that Kyon's imagination again?

Kyon didn't mind Yuki's orders, so he did as he was told. Once he was shirtless, Yuki embraced him and touched the tips of her breasts to Kyon's chest and gave him another deep kiss on the lips. Yuki's kisses and embraces were so sensual, it was like a dream.

Now both laying on the floor besides the kotatsu, Yuki slipped her skirt off and was now in only her white panties.

"Remove it." Yuki said. "The garment on my lower body."

Kyon felt aroused imagining himself doing such a thing. He would be seeing Yuki's entire body, nude. Kyon checked just in case if moving on to the next level was something Yuki wanted to do.

"Are you okay with this?" Kyon asked. Yuki gave a nod. Her eyes were visibly filled with passion.

"Alright."

Yuki sat up on her knees, folding her hands over her chest to leave her bottom unobscured.

Kyon took one side of the panties, slid them down, and looked at Yuki's face.

"Continue." Her expression said. Kyon shakily took another hand (admittedly he was turned on), and slowly slid the whole garment off down to her knees.

Kyon looked back up, got aroused, and another order from Yuki came to his ears.

"Kiss it. Pleasure me." She said. She took her fingers to the area and spread it open, revealing her most intimate spot. Kyon gladly took the order and brought his lips towards Yuki's ripe, open area.

Getting into it, Kyon began using his tongue. Yuki's hips spasmed and she spread her legs apart even more. Eventually she collapsed, laying down on the floor with her legs open and Kyon having access to even deeper inside Yuki's opening.

"Kyon... ah, yes..." Yuki's voice was coming out with a rare tremble. She was moaning. "Aah... Kyon..."

Her voice sounded so hot, so erotic. Her still slightly flat voice had notable emotion to it when she moaned, but Kyon had always been rather fond of Yuki's monotone voice anyway.

Yuki's toes began to scrunch, and when Kyon maneuvered his tongue into her tight vagina, she squeaked and moaned loudly. Kyon could feel the walls of Yuki's vagina squeeze his tongue as she orgasmed. The nectar that came from the flower was sweet, and Kyon erotically swallowed some.

Yuki sat up, embraced Kyon with a dazed, pleasured face, and they stayed that way, secure and intimate in each other's arms.

* * *

"Yuki, you want to stop now?" Kyon asked, after Yuki looked a little tired.

"I feel as if we should save having actual sexual intercourse for a later time." Yuki said, after she nodded.

Kyon agreed. He had multiple urges to zip down his pants and go even further with Yuki, but he felt as if what they had done that evening was enough. They had went pretty far already without even meaning to and Kyon didn't exactly want to do it again so soon. He preferred a more chaste relationship, at least for now.

"How do you feel now, Yuki?" Kyon asked, putting his shirt back on. As long as she was happy.

"Magnificent." Came the reply. Yuki was putting her clothes back on as well. "But I have a request. Please refrain from informing anybody about what we did tonight."

"Indeed. I won't tell a soul." Kyon nodded. "I'm going to call my house and say I'm staying for dinner."

"We can eat dinner together, if you want." Yuki said.

"That would be wonderful." Kyon said.

"Kyon, thank you." Yuki said, grabbing onto his arm.

Kyon looked into Yuki's deep amber eyes and gave her a smile. They were officially lovers now, and Kyon couldn't be happier.

Maybe he was just imagining it on Yuki's face, but looking back at Kyon was the faintest, sweetest little grin.

* * *

**ENDNOTE**: I have to stop writing sexual fanfiction, it isn't who I truly am at all ; A ;

Then why did I write this? Because the thought of a passionate Yuki wouldn't leave my mind! Those sexy emotionless "I love you"s! * A *

Um, I may write more things about Kyon and Yuki, but they're going to be innocent probably!

Well, I'm off to write innocent stuff! :D


End file.
